


La Danse Macabre

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Series: Come Home [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, trigger warning: suicidio
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1779688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'è un singolo punto di luce, un cerchietto che brilla troppo caldo e fievole per poter illuminare alcunché, se non il lieve filo di fumo che ne sfugge senza soluzione di continuità.<br/>Una sigaretta ancora accesa – appena accesa – che lentamente si consuma su di un supporto senza dubbio improvvisato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Danse Macabre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts).



**La Danse Macabre**

 

 

_Zig, zig, zig, Death in cadence,_

_Striking with his heel a tomb,_

_Death at midnight plays a dance-tune,_

_Zig, zig, zig, on his violin._

_(Henri Cazalis)_

 

 

Oltre la soglia del 221b il buio cala improvviso come pece, come un sipario di velluto polveroso e troppo pesante.

John Watson non la pensa proprio in questi termini, a dire il vero, troppo impegnato a districarsi dalle borse della spesa e – nel frattempo – a inciampare in misteriosi corpi contundenti sparsi sul suo cammino cieco.

È una sedia ribaltata quella su cui ha quasi rischiato una caviglia?

Difficile a dirsi, e prima di poter concettualizzare la forma approssimativa dell'ostacolo, qualcos'altro collide dolorosamente col suo alluce sinistro, e uno spigolo vivo se la prende col suo ginocchio.

“Cristo!” smozzica tra sé e sé, abbandonando le borse della spesa al loro destino su di un punto imprecisato, invisibile del pavimento e cercando a tentoni la strada.

Perché è così buio qui dentro, poi? Sherlock non è uno particolarmente attento all'alternarsi di notte e giorno e normalmente le tende in soggiorno restano aperte, lasciando entrare le luci di auto e lampioni dalla strada.

“Sherlock? Sei in casa?”

Potrebbe benissimo non esserci, ma negli ultimi mesi Sherlock ha preso la piacevole abitudine – abilmente indirizzata da John – di lasciare quanto meno un approssimativo indizio della sua destinazione e della durata della sua permanenza, giusto per non rischiare in via permanente le coronarie usurate di John con sparizioni immotivate.

E oggi John non ha ricevuto comunicazioni di questo genere, né ha trovato laconici post-it sulla porta di ingresso.

A pensarci bene, dopo una certa ora non ha ricevuto i messaggi progressivamente più annoiati dal suo uomo.

“Sherlock?”

Niente, sembra non essere in casa. Eppure non c'è bisogno di sensi particolarmente affinati per percepire – tra i rumori della strada e le consuete lamentele della casa – la presenza di un'altra persona, nella fattispecie Sherlock, sotto il tetto del 221b.

Tra una cosa e l'altra sono quasi dieci anni da quando John si è arrampicato a fatica su per quei diciassette gradini, e anche se non sono dieci anni continuativi che ci vive, sa riconoscere a pelle la presenza o l'assenza di Sherlock, anche se è silenzioso e fermo come una statua di sale.

Dopo un attimo o due il buio si fa meno definitivo, e qualche contorno inizia ad emergere dalle tenebre.

C'è un singolo punto di luce, un cerchietto che brilla troppo caldo e fievole per poter illuminare alcunché, se non il lieve filo di fumo che ne sfugge senza soluzione di continuità.

Una sigaretta ancora accesa – appena accesa – che lentamente si consuma su di un supporto senza dubbio improvvisato.

“Sherlock?” ripete ancora, più piano.

A tentoni si avvicina al divano, seguendo la piccola luce della sigaretta come un minuscolo faro. A questa distanza, con gli occhi che ormai si sono abituati ad un buio che non è assoluto come sembrava in un primo momento, riesce a distinguere appena appena la sagoma di Sherlock, strettamente raggomitolato sul divano.

Se non ci fosse la sigaretta – accesa e lasciata a consumarsi sulla prima superficie utile, senza fare neanche un tiro – John avrebbe tutte le autorizzazioni a irritarsi ancora prima di capire cosa sia successo.

Ma c'è la sigaretta quasi intera che in questo momento lascia sgretolare mezzo centimetro di cenere dalla sua punta, e riprende ad ardere coraggiosamente pur rischiando di spegnersi, soffocata dal proprio consumarsi.

C'è la sigaretta e Sherlock è stato singolarmente determinato nella sua decisione di smettere di fumare – battaglia che John incoraggia pur sapendo che di tanto in tanto essa verrà persa e toccherà ricominciare daccapo – e per parecchi mesi fin dal suo ultimo ritorno il pensiero non l'ha neanche sfiorato.

È elementare quindi che, qualsiasi cosa abbia il potere di scuotere Sherlock al punto di cercare sollievo e conforto nel fumo, deve trattarsi di qualcosa di grave.

“Sherlock, rispondimi per cortesia,” prosegue John, avvicinandosi al divano e sfiorando con la mano la spalla di Sherlock. Si aspetta un gesto stizzito in risposta, un qualche proclama sull'inesistenza della logica sul pianeta Terra, o forse no. Sherlock è teso come la proverbiale corda di violino – paragone abusato ma particolarmente calzante – stretto fino allo spasmo in un nodo troppo piccolo per un uomo così alto. Anche se al buio John non può distinguere i dettagli con la vista, il tatto gli rivela il respiro laborioso e corto di Sherlock, la tensione paralizzante dei suoi muscoli, il suo battito accelerato.

“Ma che diamine...”

Questo non è uno dei suoi soliti capricci melodrammatici, esagerati per chiunque abbia superato i cinque anni d'età, no.

La stanza è nel disordine più assurdo e nel buio più totale. Se il disordine è parte della natura di Sherlock, c'è qualcosa che si indovina anche nelle tenebre più fitte, nella disposizione casuale e caotica degli oggetti che fa intendere come non siano stati semplicemente abbandonati quanto spinti e spostati a forza, persino scagliati.

E le tende? Da quando in qua Sherlock si disturba con quisquilie materiali come chiudere le tende di sera, fosse anche soltanto per evitare di dar spettacolo con il vicinato?

No, tutto questo è il prodotto di un disegno magari non premeditato ma certo messo in atto in seguito a un'emozione talmente forte, talmente travolgente da non lasciar spazio al calcolo.

Questo John è in grado di intuirlo anche al buio, anche con Sherlock che repira a fatica, tenendosi stretto in posizione fetale neanche volesse tornare alle proprie origini, scomparire nel buio del ventre materno e lasciarsi scomporre in cellule fondamentali.

“Sherlock...”

Non c'è tempo di pensare al nervoso per essere inciampato al buio, per il continuo non rispondere di Sherlock: anche l'irritazione nascente deve cedere il passo alla preoccupazione, la preoccupazione al risveglio dell'istinto professionale.

È la mano del medico quella che sfiora ancora la spalla di Sherlock con delicatezza, ottenendo in cambio soltanto un respiro più rumoroso, più doloroso e sforzato.

“Sherlock, parlami per favore. Sei ferito? Hai preso qualcosa?”

Lo sente, più che vederlo scuotere la testa con fervore febbrile. No, no, come un bambino cocciuto che nega spudoratamente di provare alcun tipo di dolore dopo una brutta caduta.

Ma John ha il sospetto strisciante che qui non c'entri l'orgoglio infantile di non mostrarsi fragile. Non sa cosa, non sa perché e crede che impazzirà entro il prossimo minuto se Sherlock non gli dà un indizio, ma ha l'impressione che se Sherlock potesse non avrebbe alcuna remora a mostrare quello che sta disperatamente tentando di contenere. Ma non può lasciare andare, carico come una molla troppo compressa, pronta a scattare con violenza.

Con l'orecchio teso verso i suoni che provengono dal divano, John si allontana soltanto per accendere le luci.

Sbatte le palpebre con forza, augurandosi che i suoi occhi si adattino presto alla luce. Quando lo fanno, il caos che gli si presenta dinanzi è peggiore di quanto credesse, neanche un vortice o un'orda di Unni inferociti fossero passati urlando attraverso il soggiorno.

Ma no, niente vandali e niente fenomeni naturali, è soltanto Sherlock, che sotto la luce delle lampade è ancora più patetico e sofferente, una bestiola ferita privata della possibilità di raggomitolarsi in un angolo a covare il proprio male.

John spegne la sigaretta, torna ad accovacciarsi presso il divano, osservando la sagoma contratta di Sherlock come se potesse svelargli il mistero.

“Sherlock, cos'è? Cos'è che fa male? Io sono qui, a me puoi dirlo, ricordi?”

Nella sua foga di restringersi e annullarsi, Sherlock ha finito per abbracciarsi. La sua mano destra è ben stretta sul tessuto della vestaglia sulla spalla sinistra. John deve soltanto allungare le dita per poterlo toccare delicatamente, sperando di comunicargli se non il proprio calore almeno la propria presenza.

Sherlock chiaramente non è qui, a Baker Street nel 2019, ed è perso chissà dove, chissà quando, dove John non può raggiungerlo, dove non può acciuffarlo per la collottola prima che si precipiti a testa bassa nei peggiori pericoli. Qualsiasi cosa Sherlock stia tentando di contenere, di mandare via, di cancellare prima di poterla processare, John non può essere lì con lui.

“Dove sei?” mormora John, alzandosi sulle ginocchia per poter sbirciare il viso di Sherlock, soltanto uno spicchietto contratto nascosto tra i cuscini e i capelli. “Dimmi dove sei, se non puoi venire da me almeno lasciami entrare.”

No, no, Sherlock rifiuta ancora, raccogliendosi più stretto in se stesso.

“Non... non posso. Non posso,” balbetta, poche sillabe sussurrate talmente piano, talmente basse e sconnesse, appena soffiate e rauche come dopo un lungo pianto.

Sherlock non ha pianto, John ci scommetterebbe. Intanto non è un modo a lui congeniale di esprimere i propri sentimenti, quella rara volta che se lo permette. Se l'avesse fatto, poi, non sarebbe così teso, costretto in una specie di panico che gli strozza la gola e gli spinge un peso sul petto.

John non ha nessuna voglia di lasciarlo così, anche solo per guardarsi intorno nella stanza, raccogliere un indizio su cosa possa aver causato questo stato d'animo.

Dovunque sia, Sherlock è in preda ad un dolore che non è paragonabile neanche alla volta in cui un'impossibile pressione gli ha spezzato le ossa, non è paragonabile neanche alla volta che ha dovuto orchestrare la propria morte in maniera anche troppo creativa, neanche alla volta in cui ha dovuto mentire a John per così tanto tempo pensando di proteggerlo.

Non c'è modo di aiutarlo, però, se John non riesce a rendersi conto di cosa possa essere accaduto. Gli resta vicino, le dita appoggiate con delicatezza alle sue strette in un pugno convulso, per non perdere il contatto, per non lasciarlo un solo istante privo di calore e conforto per quanto egli possa essere lontano e impermeabile a qualsiasi intervento esterno.

Il soggiorno è completamente a soqquadro. Ci sono libri sparsi ovunque, riversi in mucchietti dall'aria ubriaca, e faldoni di documenti riguardanti questo o quel caso sono stati evidentemente lanciati con violenza, e nel tragitto hanno vomitato ritagli di giornale e foto, copie di rapporti della polizia e foglietti ricoperti di appunti nella scrittura nervosamente precisa di Sherlock.

Da sotto la poltrona di John spunta con aria dolente il violino di Sherlock, mentre l'archetto è appoggiato sul disastro in miniatura che è la superficie del tavolino.

Il teschio è finito in fondo al divano, poco lontano dai piedi di Sherlock, i cuscini son quasi tutti per terra, salvo quello con l'Union Jack, contro il quale Sherlock appoggia la testa.

C'è una busta bianca sul tavolino, proprio accanto alla tazza nei cui avanzi di tè ormai freddo John ha spento la sigaretta mai fumata con una smorfia di disgusto.

Sherlock ha inchiodato la lettera sul tavolino con un colpo crudele del pugnale che utilizza normalmente per torturare bollette e altra posta inevasa.

La busta è malamente lacerata, il contenuto ricacciato dentro a forza dopo esser stato letto.

Senza lasciare le dita di Sherlock, John allunga la mano libera, estrae il pugnale dal tavolino con una piccola smorfia. Non ha tempo adesso di preoccuparsi dei danni al mobile, né di immaginare le inevitabili querimonie di Mrs. Hudson.

La lettera si rivela essere proveniente dall'Italia, con un indirizzo scritto senza alcun dubbio da una mano femminile. John non ha modo di dedurre altro, ma Sherlock ha probabilmente indovinato il mittente dal più lieve accenno di profumo rimasto sulla busta, da un'impronta digitale rimasta impressa sulla colla della chiusura, dalla violenza impressa al timbro da uno specifico impiegato postale di un paese straniero.

Dentro alla busta c'è un biglietto bianco, con un semplice messaggio vergato dalla stessa mano femminile.

“Non capisco...” mormora John, leggendo e rileggendo il biglietto con una perplessità che va sempre più tingendosi d'angoscia.

 

_Caro Sherlock,_

 

_anche se so che è molto difficile che accetti il mio invito, desidero informarti che il giorno 15 Maggio verrà celebrata una messa in suffragio di Sherrinford, in occasione del venticinquesimo anniversario della sua scomparsa._

 

_Siete sempre nei miei pensieri e nelle mie preghiere._

 

_Tua,_

 

_Anna H._

 

“Sherrinford...?”

John si rende conto di aver pronunciato il nome ad alta voce, strano e alieno sulla sua bocca, soltanto quando Sherlock reagisce con un singhiozzo troppo asciutto e con un movimento che finisce per fargli perdere il contatto delle dita di John.

Sta tremando, e il suo respiro è diventato ancora più rapido e concitato.

“Fa male,” mormora Sherlock, riaprendo gli occhi di una minuscola frazione, abbastanza perché John si renda conto di quanto sono cupi, scuriti dal dolore e perfettamente asciutti.

“Fa male,” ripete, balbettando come quel bambino orgoglioso di prima messo di fronte al dolore più crudo e vivo.

“Che cosa fa male?” domanda John, con il tono più conciliante e tenero che riesce a produrre. È il momento in cui vorrebbe essere meno avaro di vezzeggiativi, più abituato a usare parole dolci e confortanti. Cerca di sopperire con l'intonazione della voce, con la dolcezza dell'abbraccio in cui stringe piano Sherlock, sperando che lui voglia appoggiarsi.

Sarà anche un dottore di mezza età, un po' frusto e con una spalla malandata, ma ha ancora forza a sufficienza e tutta la pazienza necessaria per aiutare Sherlock a uscire dall'angolo buio della sua mente in cui la lettera l'ha condotto.

“Sherrinford...” mormora Sherlock, sussultando su ogni sillaba come se quei suoni avessero il potere di ferirlo fisicamente. Istintivamente, si spinge un po' di più nell'abbraccio di John, si appoggia a lui, ma non abbastanza da distendere la propria posa contratta.  
“Io... sono stato io a-” Un gemito che è quasi un ringhio di dolore deforma le parole e la voce di Sherlock, lo costringe a riprendere fiato in piccoli scatti faticosi prima che possa terminare la frase. John attende, paziente, non si arrischia neanche ad accarezzargli la testa.

“Io l'ho trovato,” esala Sherlock, tornando poi a stringersi nel nodo più piccolo in cui gli riesce di ripiegarsi, con tanta forza da rendere evidenti muscoli e tendini sotto gli strati di pelle e vestiario.

“Tu l'hai... oh.”

Non c'è bisogno di scendere in dettagli, non ora, non in questo momento. John rafforza la sua presa intorno a Sherlock, cerca di comunicargli il suo calore e la sua vicinanza.

Sherlock non è qui, a Baker Street nel 2019, no.

Sherlock ha quindici o sedici anni – venticinque anni fa, 1994? - paralizzato e impotente di fronte al cadavere di suo fratello.

“Non devi dirmi nient'altro, non c'è bisogno,” riprende John, nello stesso tono conciliante di prima, “ma se non riesci a chiudere quella porta, Sherlock, se non riesci a- se non riesci a chiuderla e a tornare da me, ecco... allora lasciami entrare. Lasciami entrare, lasciami venire da te. Ho bisogno di essere con te per poterti aiutare.”

Sherlock non si rilassa, non può. Resta stretto tra le braccia di John, con gli occhi chiusi troppo forte sull'assenza bruciante di lacrime che sarebbero dovute venir fuori molto, troppo tempo fa, e si permette di percorrere quel corridoio, di varcare quella porta che nel suo palazzo mentale è stata murata e intonacata venticinque anni fa, e che l'innocente lettera di Anna ha riaperto con uno schianto.

 

–

 

Le stanze di Sherrinford sono sempre piene di luce, smorzata a stento da tende diafane.  
C'è una stanza, nel profondo dei corridoi più bui del palazzo mentale di Sherlock , che possiede quel tipo di luce sottile, l'illusoria leggerezza di un primo pomeriggio di tarda primavera .   
In quella stanza è entrato stringendo con decisione il violino, con lo stesso piglio vivace e un po' fuori controllo che Redbeard aveva anche negli ultimi tempi, nonostante non fosse più un cucciolo da molti anni.

Povero Redbeard, quando l'hanno soppresso aveva quasi l'età di Sherlock adesso, venerabile in anni canini.

Non c'è tempo, adesso, di seguire quel pensiero, di addentrarsi in un'altra stanza ancora, una dentro l'altra come scatole cinesi. La perdita di Redbeard, per quanto crudele, deve passare in secondo piano con tutti i sogni infantili di diventare, un giorno, il più temuto e ammirato dei capitani pirata.  
Quest'oggi Sherlock si è tenuto fuori dai guai, ed è un po' fiero, un po' annoiato.

C'erano ospiti a pranzo, gente sulla quale Mycroft si augura di avere influenza un giorno, per la sua carriera, e Sherlock è stato dispensato presto dalla compagnia degli adulti.

Almeno, prima di dedurre - correttamente - la relazione extraconiugale di questo e il vizio del gioco dell'altro.

Si è esercitato un sacco, con il pezzo che Sherrinford gli ha assegnato come esercizio al violino.

Niente più stupide scale per Sherlock, niente più scale da anni, ma pezzi progressivamente più difficili.   
Sherrinford gli ha accordato il violino come il pezzo prevede e gli ha messo in mano la partitura della Danse Macabre di Saint Saëns.

Sherlock ci ha passato tutta la sera di ieri e tutto il pomeriggio di oggi concentrato fino allo spasmo. Se sarà in grado di suonarla e se Sherrinford riterrà l'esecuzione adeguata, potrebbero persino eseguirla insieme un giorno, per piano e violino.   
Sherlock un po' ci spera, quando irrompe in camera del fratello nella luce rarefatta del pomeriggio. Il pezzo sembra avere un significato particolare per il fratello, che spesso e volentieri ne suona con trasporto, persino con violenza, un arrangiamento per pianoforte solista le cui note riescono a lasciarsi sentire dall'altra parte della casa.

Ultimamente Sherlock l'ha sentita più spesso del solito, ancora più aggressiva, ancora più ossessionante. Lasciata a metà su una battuta incompiuta un paio di volte, dissolta nella più cupa improvvisazione delle altre.

Non c'è bisogno di essere Sherlock Holmes per percepire il nervosismo in casa, ma nessuno ha chiesto la sua opinione e per quanto lui possa aver ricostruito i fatti da minuscoli particolari, poche parole carpite per caso, espressioni e gesti, alla fine è soltanto un ragazzo e come tale viene tenuto all'oscuro delle faccende degli adulti.

A volte, il fatto di essere il più giovane della famiglia lo fa sentire singolarmente escluso da qualsiasi dinamica familiare, il che sarebbe squisitamente normale da parte di un adolescente, se a questa sua condizione non si aggiungesse anche il surplus di genialità dell'intero nucleo familiare.

Sherlock non può definirsi 'solo', tuttavia, per quanto 'solitario' sia invece una definizione che gli calza a pennello.

I suoi genitori lo adorano, è chiaro almeno quanto il fatto che palesemente non sanno bene cosa farsene di lui e della sua intelligenza distruttiva. Ma lo amano con ferocia protettiva, e per questo è costretto a scusare con riluttanza le loro scempiaggini.  
Mycroft lo tollera. È ad un tempo complice e guardiano, data la differenza d'età.   
Ma Sherrinford, che a trent'anni ha quasi il doppio degli anni di Sherlock, è la cosa più vicina ad un simile che il ragazzo possa desiderare.   
Sherrinford non parla molto, non esce molto, ha assunto la cura dei possedimenti degli Holmes con l'inevitabile buonagrazia di chi non può far molto altro se non accettare il ruolo per il quale inconsciamente è nato.   
Alla fine, Sherlock crede che metà del suo disappunto ad essere incatenato a casa sia un atteggiarsi.

Sherrinford non amerebbe Londra.

Non amerebbe il caos, il fluire continuo della gente e il suo muoversi in ogni direzione. Apprezzerebbe il contatto umano ancora meno di Mycroft, e Mycroft finge di tollerarlo soltanto quando gli occorre ai fini della sua ambizione. Un'ambizione che comunque lo spinge a cercarsi una comoda nicchia, dalla quale tirare i fili senza troppa fatica, senza eccessivo bisogno di interagire con altre persone.  
Sherrinford possiede anche lo stesso intelletto inquieto di Sherlock, la stessa sottigliezza nell'osservazione e nella deduzione, e può capire cosa agita il suo animo.  
Per questo Sherlock irrompe con una vivacità che era propria dei suoi anni infantili e che sta sempre più velocemente cedendo il passo ad un quieto ritirarsi in se stesso.  
Il nome del fratello gli resta congelato sulle labbra, schiuse su di un grido privo di suono, il violino - lo Stradivari un po' frusto che Sherrinford gli ha passato quando Sherlock ha rifiutato di imparare il pianoforte - gli scivola dalle dita, cade in terra con un gemito stonato.  
Sherrinford è riverso sul suo amato pianoforte, appoggiato come se fosse stato colto dal sonno.  
Sherlock non ha bisogno di vedere la pistola sul pavimento, il biglietto infilato sotto il bicchiere vuoto sul ripiano dello strumento. Non ha bisogno di cercare il foro d'entrata, minuscolo, discreto, quasi privo di sangue e di rendersi conto che il proiettile non è uscito.  
È il sorriso disteso, sereno di Sherrinford a fargli capire che suo fratello è morto.

Vorrebbe gridare, ma la voce non vuole saperne di uscire. Vorrebbe gridare, chiamare qui suo padre, che non è in grado di vedere l'ovvio ma è in grado di _fare_ cose pragmatiche come controllare che una persona respiri e rianimarla.

Vorrebbe chiamare qui sua madre, dalla quale non accetta che poche riluttanti carezze, e dalla quale improvvisamente desidera un abbraccio.

Vorrebbe chiamare aiuto, perché Sherrinford potrebbe essere ancora- potrebbe ancora respirare, potrebbe ancora- no.

No, no.

Niente voce per chiamare aiuto, neanche un filo di respiro per contrastare la nausea che gli si adagia indosso come un lenzuolo bagnato e gli rende impossibile deglutire. Non importa, Sherlock ha la gola troppo secca.

Sherrinford ha calcolato ogni cosa, dal silenziatore dell'arma – che Sherlock non riesce a guardare, e che si ritrova costantemente alla periferia del campo visivo, come un bruscolino nell'occhio, un granello di sabbia bruciante e maledetta – al momento più opportuno per non essere trovato se non troppo tardi.  
Nessuna scena madre, nessun commento, nessun preavviso.

Silenzioso e dignitoso nel suo dolore come in tutta la sua dannata esistenza, o forse esistenza dannata.

Forse le note della Danse Macabre che a grappoli e a ondate giungevano in crescendo fino al soggiorno erano parte del suo piano, parte del suo biglietto.

Un'ultima carezza al suo pianoforte, quindi, e poi il bicchiere della staffa, quello che poi ha usato per tener fermo il biglietto.

Sherlock deve esserselo messo in tasca ad un certo punto, deve averlo preso e infilato in tasca senza guardarlo, toccandolo soltanto con la punta delle dita. È suo, è per lui, non può essere altrimenti, anche senza sentire il suo nome premuto nella carta con troppa forza dalla scrittura spigolosa di Sherrinford.

Inutile chiamare.

Non c'è nessuno.

Questa è soltanto una stanza del suo palazzo mentale, quella in cui ha nascosto il ricordo di quel giorno di maggio di tanti, tanti anni fa, con l'idea di cancellarlo per sempre, con l'idea di fingere che nulla fosse mai accaduto.

Quasi venticinque anni più tardi, sarebbe stato in grado di ascoltare la Danse Macabre senza fare il collegamento logico, lasciando spento e inerte quel circuito.

Ne sarebbe stato capace, fino a mezz'ora fa, e ora niente è più così semplice.

Ha provato a calmarsi suonando il vecchio, fedele violino, ma ha dovuto lasciarlo neanche fosse di ferro arroventato, neanche gli scottasse le dita fino all'osso.

Il violino era di Sherrinford, lo Stradivari di valore inestimabile cedutogli da suo fratello quando Sherlock non aveva che dieci anni.

E la musica, anche la musica appartiene a Sherrinford, perché non appena Sherlock ha appoggiato l'archetto si è ritrovato a scandire l'inesorabile, inquietante apertura della Danse Macabre.

Ha scagliato l'archetto con forza, ha desiderato per un folle istante di avere il coraggio di distruggere il violino, ma la furia si è smorzata nel tremore delle sue mani e ha finito per spingere via lo strumento senza guardarlo, ha finito per nasconderlo maldestramente sotto la poltrona di John. Lontano dagli occhi, ma per niente lontano dal cuore e dai sentimenti.

Ha chiuso le tende, tappato ogni spiraglio, spento ogni fonte di luce. Il telefono e il computer che non spegne mai hanno conosciuto un insperato momento di riposo.

Ha provato ad accendere una sigaretta, pescata dal fondo dell'eterna babbuccia persiana, e ha rischiato di appicare il fuoco all'appartamento, per il tremore delle dita con cui ha maneggiato sigaretta e accendino.

Sherlock ha pensato che la nicotina potesse calmarlo, che un solo tiro avesse il potere di distenderlo, di calmare i brividi che lo scuotono.

Sbagliato.

È stato un tragico, patetico errore umano, l'errore di un uomo ben adulto tornato ragazzo introverso e complicato nella più improbabile e terribile delle cerimonie di passaggio all'età adulta.

La sigaretta è rimasta abbandonata a consumarsi sul primo supporto disponibile, improvvisato, inadatto.

Impossibile fumare in mancanza di respiro anche solo per schiarire la nebbia sanguigna che gli ha offuscato gli occhi, che ha dissolto la tappezzeria ipnotica del 221b e gli ha ricreato intorno lo scenario perfetto di un pomeriggio perfetto, cristallizzato per sempre nella sua memoria come un insetto preistorico in una goccia d'ambra.

Non è mai stato capace di cancellare quel ricordo, per quanto abbia rimosso con abbandono migliaia di singoli momenti disegnati nella noia e nel dolore.

Forse non è dovuto alle sue singolari capacità mnemoniche se Sherlock non ricorda gran parte degli eventi peggiori tra i venti e i trenta, forse non ha avuto bisogno di un grosso sforzo per dimenticare quel periodo, ma se pure è stato aiutato a conquistare un beato oblio dalle droghe di cui faceva uso, tutto lo sforzo tragicamente risparmiato non è mai servito a niente nel cancellare la morte di Sherrinford.

No, no, no.

No, neanche adesso riesce a pensarci. Neanche ora che ha quasi tre volte l'età di quel ragazzino in piedi nelle ombre lunghe del pomeriggio, e ha sfiorato la morte in prima persona più volte di quanto la sua strafottenza gli permetta di ricordare.

È vissuto abbastanza da compiere quarant'anni, poi quarantuno.

La cosa non termina di riempirlo di meraviglia.

A venti credeva che non sarebbe arrivato a venticinque.

A venticinque, non vedeva oltre la china dei trenta.

A trenta, era convinto che non sarebbe durato ancora molto, e che la sua vita sregolata, la sua attrazione fatale per il pericolo l'avrebbero presto condotto al precipizio di una fine prematura.

Cos'è successo? Cos'è che gli ha permesso di aggiungere un'altra decade alla sua età, com'è potuto arrivare fin qui, dalla stanza silenziosa di Sherrinford, dalla quale non avrebbe più sentito provenire le sue note ad un tempo libere e tormentate?

Si guarda intorno incerto.

È la stanza di suo fratello, certo, nel giorno in cui si è suicidato. L'aria ha la stessa qualità immobile e trasparente, c'è persino la stessa luce ingannevolmente dolce, le stesse ombre carezzevoli del pomeriggio.

C'è l'ansa del violino a pochi centimetri dal suo piede, l'eleganza curvilinea del legno a poche spanne dalle linee essenziali della pistola che ha ucciso Sherrinford.

Ma non è lì.

Non è più lì, non è più quel ragazzo ammutolito dall'orrore, dalla paura, dal dolore dei sentimenti infranti, divelti con forza.

In trasparenza, sovrapposta alla scena di quel giorno di maggio riesce a intravvedere qualcos'altro.

Luce artificiale sui riccioli di una tappezzeria che già una volta gli è servita per tornare in porto da oltre l'orizzonte conosciuto.

C'è qualcuno con lui, c'è qualcuno in questa stanza conosciuta, vissuta, amata, che senza soluzione di continuità si fonde alla stanza di Sherrinford, ne muta l'aspetto per la prima volta in venticinque anni.

Ah.

C'è un uomo adulto accanto a lui, un uomo che è sicuro di conoscere, che conoscerà. Non adesso, non oggi, soltanto tra molti anni. Dovranno trascorrere tutti gli anni che non pensava di poter vivere, perché possa conoscerlo, dovrà superare i venti e venticinque e i trenta prima che i loro cammini si incrocino.

Ah, ma certo. È soltanto merito suo se ha quasi tre volte l'età di quel ragazzo, adesso, è soltanto merito suo se ha superato i quaranta ed è ancora tutto intero, e se non sano almeno non troppo più matto di quanto già non fosse prima di conoscerlo.

Certo, certo, è soltanto merito suo, fin dalla volta che l'ha visto entrare zoppicando al Bart's e ha ricevuto in prestito il suo telefono.

“John,” mormora, il nome strano sulle sue labbra, come se fosse la prima volta che lo pronuncia, e non lo è affatto. Ma è ancora un bambino, un ragazzo acerbo e scontroso e col cuore già spezzato e troppo cervello. È ancora in quella stanza, anche se le pareti si sono riempite di riccioli e fori di proiettile e di uno smiley tracciato con la vernice gialla.

John l'afferra forse con più violenza di quanta ne avrebbe utilizzata sua madre, ma non _tanto_ di più. Sua madre l'ha sempre amato e difeso con ferocia. Sua madre ha giurato di diventare _mostruosa_ se avesse scoperto chi gli aveva sparato, oh, tutti quegli anni fa. È ironico che ci pensi proprio adesso, di fronte alla scena del crimine di un'altra sparatoria. Un caso molto più semplice da risolvere e molto meno facile da archiviare.

“Sono qui,” mormora John, “sono qui e non me ne vado.”

La sua voce nella stanza silenziosa ha il potere di mutarne ancora l'aspetto, di cambiare il mobilio, di spargere ciarpame sul pavimento, giornali e libri su ogni superficie.

Gli occorre soltanto un attimo per decidersi, per aggrapparsi a lui con tutte le sue forze, voltando le spalle al violino, alla pistola, alla sagoma sbiadita, opalescente china sul pianoforte muto.

Stringe con forza le dita nel tessuto della sua maglia, stringe e scava al punto da farsi male alle dita, trattiene il respiro e strizza le palpebre finché non compaiono bruscolini colorati, piccole luci brillanti e ingannevoli nel buio al quale si costringe, finché non è costretto a trarre il fiato con uno spasmo. Poco, soltanto lo stretto indispensabile, soltanto perché il suo corpo si oppone con forza alle sue reazioni. La sua mente gira a vuoto, salta gli scatti, gli intima l'arresto immediato di tutti i sistemi. Se resterà perfettamente immobile, in piedi accanto al pianoforte con gli occhi sbarrati sull'orrore che in fondo si aspettava ma che non era pronto ad affrontare, forse riuscirà a convincersi che non sia mai accaduto niente.

O forse no, no, no. No, non ha funzionato tutti questi anni, non ha mai funzionato questo trucco. Si è ingannato, si è raccontato frottole che non avrebbero convinto nessuno, ha finto di non vedere, e ha finto così bene e così male da travasare quel dolore mai maturato in botti, per poi lasciarlo a stagionare nelle cantine più profonde della sua mente.

Schiude le labbra per tirare un respiro da troppo tempo rimandato, ne sfugge piuttosto un singhiozzo rauco e sfibrato.

“Sono qui,” ripete John, accarezzandogli i riccioli ribelli sulla nuca con una mano solida e rassicurante.

Il secondo singhiozzo è ancora più aspro, talmente ruvido da far male, e trasporta con sé il terzo, consegnato alla stoffa che ricopre la spalla di John. Sì, sì, è la spalla ferita, sotto gli strati del vestiario c'è la cicatrice che Sherlock potrebbe, sì, potrebbe persino disegnare, descrivere con esubero di particolari.

Sherlock vi si appoggia esausto, cercando un conforto che non può ancora arrivare, non finché non avrà disperso almeno in parte il veleno che gli si annida nel cuore, glielo stringe in un gheriglio rinsecchito e gli chiude la gola.

L'unica soluzione è quella alla quale da anni interminabili si oppone con tutte le proprie forze, tentando di cacciar giù il veleno, di seppellirlo come sostanze radioattive in contenitori a tenuta stagna, infossati sotto il fondale marino.

Non è soltanto il mare ad inquinarsi per i versamenti di scorie radioattive, è la sua anima ad arrugginirsi e corrodersi e diventare sempre più contorta e cupa, a mutare in forme mostruose e potenzialmente letali, contaminata dal lento filtrare del veleno.

Singhiozza ancora, con più forza, un suono che gli fa chiudere gli occhi d'istinto su di un bruciore inconsueto. I suoi occhi erano asciutti fino ad un istante fa, da dove viene questo liquido ardente, che pizzica e preme per colargli tra le ciglia?

“Lascia andare,” suggerisce John, suggeriscono le sue dita gentili che a malapena gli sfiorano i riccioli più teneri sulla nuca.

Se lo dice lui ha quasi senso, quelle parole hanno quasi ragione di esistere pronunciate dalla sua voce, dalle inflessioni tanto note al punto che Sherlock non ha necessità di alzare lo sguardo per immaginare la sua espressione.

Lo alza comunque, con gli occhi accecati, rigonfi per lacrime che minacciano di strabordare, troppo salate, distillate a lungo, roventi. Alza lo sguardo e tenta di fissarlo in viso a John, nonostante la smorfia di pianto che gli deforma la bocca e gli fa tremare le labbra.

“Lascia andare,” ripete John, senza sorridere ma con gli occhi carichi di un calore buono, un calore del tutto diverso da quelle lacrime incandescenti.

Ah sì, questo è l'uomo per cui è riuscito ad aggiungere dieci anni alla sua vita, al quale è pronto a prometterne altri dieci, venti, persino trenta.

Un giorno sarà vecchio e pieno di riccioli bianchi e la sua vista sarà un mero ricordo del suo sguardo pallido e alieno da predatore in agguato, da calcolatore onnipotente in grado di incrociare all'istante decine di centinaia di database.

Un giorno sarà vecchio, umanamente vecchio e fragile e lo sarà con tutta la buona grazia di cui disporrà.

Lo sarà proprio per quest'uomo, al quale ora ricorda di aver promesso di essere sempre con lui.

“Coraggio Sherlock, fallo per me.”

Forse è la carezza leggera, quasi riluttante sulla guancia, o forse è il tono della voce di John o forse ancora sono le parole, le parole che questo Sherlock ragazzo non ha ancora mai sentito e che gli risuonano dentro in maniera singolare. Forse è tutto questo e forse è soltanto arrivato il momento di lasciar sfogare l'infezione che gli ha tormentato l'anima, incurata e incurabile, fino ad ora.

Farà male come fa male cauterizzare una ferita, come brucia e fa male sputare succhi gastrici quando non c'è altro da rimettere e lo stomaco si chiude a vuoto come un pugno serrato.

Ma deve farlo, deve rinunciare all'ultimo brandello di controllo e piangere, piangere per la morte insensata, atroce e terribilmente pulita e dignitosa di Sherrinford, piangere per la morte altrettanto orrenda, altrettanto agghiacciante della sua innocenza di ragazzo già difficile e introverso.

Deve piangere e provare quella compassione che con piglio draconiano si è negato attraverso i decenni, che non ha voluto offrire neanche a Sherrinford, vittima innocente di interessi più grandi di qualsiasi genio incompreso, solitario e misantropo. Non si è mai concesso compassione, né tempo di lasciar prendere aria alle ferite, tempo di lasciarle cicatrizzare.

Provare sentimenti è un difetto chimico riscontrato nei perdenti, dopotutto.

“Sherlock,” invita John, con una sorta di dolcezza inconsueta. Questo dopotutto è soltanto uno spettro, una proiezione del suo palazzo mentale. Da qualche parte là fuori il vero John lo attende, probabilmente lo tiene stretto come se ne andasse della sua vita.

C'è soltanto un modo per tornare da lui.

Sherlock trae un respiro tremulo, uno solo, e non lo porta nemmeno a termine prima di sciogliersi in lacrime più calde del sangue.

 

-

 

John è lì pronto a raccoglierlo dalla sua caduta attraverso lo spazio e il tempo e se stesso, quando Sherlock si arrischia a schiudere gli occhi, neanche John fosse posizionato sotto l'acrobata più ribelle e spericolato del circo con un'enorme rete protettiva.

“Sherlock-”

John pronuncia il suo nome con urgenza, chino su di lui con quello che Sherlock può considerare un sorriso preoccupato, ma anche un po' sollevato. Si deve essere preoccupato molto, mentre Sherlock indulgeva nel privato teatrino degli orrori della sua mente.

John lo chiama e non aggiunge altro, tronca la frase su un 'come stai?' che si rimangia prima di pronunciarlo.

Sherlock apprezza silenziosamente, perché non saprebbe dire come si sente, cosa prova, non sa nemmeno cosa pensa.

Ma almeno è a casa, tra le pareti del 221b coperte di tappezzeria esuberante, sotto lo sguardo dello smiley giallo sul muro e tra le braccia solide di John.

Forse gli dovrebbe una spiegazione, quanto meno un accenno che tuttavia ora sente di non poter sputar fuori. Ha la gola tremendamente arsa e dolente, neanche avesse pianto a dirotto per ore, neanche avesse urlato ogni sillaba della sua rabbia impotente.

No, qui nella realtà ha gli occhi asciutti e la gola chiusa, e nelle membra la spossatezza che letale subentra dopo un attacco di panico.

Senza neanche rendersene conto, si rilassa nell'abbraccio di John, appoggia la testa al suo braccio piuttosto che al cuscino, richiude gli occhi.

“Riposa adesso,” mormora John, “parliamo dopo. Riposa.”

Sono certo le dita di John che gli sfiorano i capelli con cautela, e si ritirano subito quando Sherlock espira un lungo respiro profondo, preludio del ritmo più lento del sonno.

“No,” ribatte Sherlock, senza aprire gli occhi e alla cieca alza una mano, si aspetta che John capisca al volo perché non ha le forze di spiegarlo.

Non viene deluso: la mano di John si stringe forte intorno alla sua, entrambe appoggiate al suo fianco, e finalmente Sherlock può riposare.

 

-

 

Quando Sherlock finalmente si stende in tutta la sua lunghezza e si volta a faccia in giù sul divano, le sue dita perdono la presa sulla mano di John e questi si rende conto di quanto a lungo è stato seduto per terra, e di quanto scomoda fosse la posizione che gli ha intorpidito le membra.

Non importa, il respiro quieto di Sherlock, che a volte termina in un ronzio indistinto che non è vero e proprio russare, è una ricompensa di tutta la scomodità.

John si ritrova a sorridere. Se non avesse la faccia schiacciata nel cuscino, probabilmente Sherlock parlerebbe nel sonno. Così com'è, sta probabilmente sbavando nell'Union Jack e la cosa ha il potere di costringere John a soffocare una minuscola risata tra sé e sé, lo riscalda e lo colma di tenerezza.

Ah, non è finita qui, pensa, mentre si cala a sedere nella sua poltrona tutto indolenzito ma con un sospiro soddisfatto.

Non è finita qui, anzi, crede che sia soltanto l'inizio, se si tratta veramente di un lutto che Sherlock ha rifiutato di elaborare.

È soltanto il primo passo, senza dubbio il più difficile e il più importante.

Sherlock borbotta qualcosa nel cuscino, cambia leggermente posizione e ristà.

John desidera una tazza di tè con una tale intensità da poterlo forse far materializzare con la forza del pensiero.

Ah, no, quel tipo di poteri gli è chiaramente precluso e se pure esistesse sarebbe certo esclusivo appannaggio di Sherlock.

Si stira ancora, a disagio dopo esser stato seduto sul tappeto in una posizione storta e scomoda, col peso di Sherlock indosso.

Pazienza per le braccia indolenzite, pazienza per la voglia di tè che gli martella nel cranio e gli asciuga la gola.

Non vuole che Sherlock si svegli e si ritrovi da solo.

John non ha idea di cosa conservi Sherlock in quei corridoi, come disponga le stanze con cura certosina, quali altri ricordi orribili e angoscianti si possano celare nelle cantine umide e nelle soffitte polverose.  
Non ha neanche idea di cosa voglia dire disporre in questo modo i propri ricordi, rammentare con colori tanto vividi.

O forse sì.

Certo John ricorda come se fosse ieri, come se fosse _oggi_ il giorno in cui è stato ferito. Il colore del cielo, la sensazione e l'odore del sangue, il dolore della carne aperta e bruciata. Ricorda dettagli minuscoli e insignificanti come la filastrocca in una lingua sconosciuta ripetuta più e più volte dall'infermiera occupata a cambiargli le bende, o frammenti di discorsi, stralci di conversazioni radio disturbate e distorte.

Certo John ricorda come se fosse ieri, come se fosse _oggi_ il momento dannato in cui gli è parso che Sherlock si lanciasse dal tetto del Bart's, e il momento in cui se l'è trovato di fronte come se niente fosse, travestito da cameriere e col più improbabile accento francese.

Se queste sue memorie del tutto spontanee, se questi ricordi conservati con metodi naturali senza la precisa intenzione di farlo sono così vivaci, così dettagliati e vivi, John può soltanto chiedersi come sia per Sherlock.

Deve essere come aprire una porta – appunto – e trovarsi direttamente sulla scena del ricordo, riviverlo come se fosse di nuovo quel giorno.

Lo sguardo gli cade sulla lettera di Anna, ancora appoggiata al tavolino. Tra il messaggio e le poche parole sconnesse di Sherlock prima che il delirio e il terrore gli spegnessero la parola, ha capito quanto basta per rendersi conto del contenuto di quella particolare stanza, del fatto che Sherlock deve averla ignorata per molti, molti anni, impiegando una considerevole quantità delle proprie energie per negarne l'esistenza.

Non può proprio biasimarlo. In una situazione simile alla sua, probabilmente avrebbe tentato di fare lo stesso.

La voce di Sherlock – profonda e bassissima al punto da sembrare quieta, ma con un fondo di tensione che neanche il languore del sonno e della stanchezza può offuscare – lo coglie di sorpresa.

Perso nei pensieri, John non si è accorto del suo risveglio.

“Sherrinford era il maggiore, aveva quindici anni più di me.”

John si tira su a sedere più dritto, si volta preoccupato verso Sherlock, del quale a stento distingue il brillio un po' febbrile degli occhi nella penombra. Quando ha preso sonno ha riabbassato le luci, è rimasto seduto al buio allontanandosi giusto lo stretto indispensabile per rendergli il sonno meno tormentato.

“Sherlock-”

In un attimo si alza, gli si avvicina scansando il tavolino e i suoi spigoli appuntiti, fino a incombere su Sherlock disteso con le mani unite sotto il naso, le dita ben allungate, contemplativo. È concentrato come quando riflette sugli elementi più sfuggenti di un caso, i dettagli che nessuno vede mai.

“Sherlock non devi parlare per forza,” continua John. Sherlock alza un sopracciglio con aria distante, e tuttavia John lo sente, lo sente come se dicesse veramente ' _ovvio_ ' tra sé e sé, col tono scocciato e impaziente che gli è proprio quando ritiene che John dica una bestialità.

“No, dico veramente, Sherlock. Non devi parlare per forza. E comunque non ora. A me va bene così. Anche se non me lo dicessi mai.” Allunga una mano per accarezzare le sue, per sfiorare i suoi capelli, ma Sherlock resta immobile, con gli occhi socchiusi che guardano oltre il soffitto e l'aria illeggibile.

“La porta è aperta,” sussurra, in tono piano e neutro. “Quella porta è aperta. Anna l'ha scardinata, ma tu l'hai rimessa a posto nei cardini, e l'hai aperta con la chiave. Certo che te ne devo parlare, John, non essere stupido. Tu hai le chiavi. Hai tutte le chiavi.”

Per quanto strano possa sembrare, non è questa la discussione più surreale che John ha avuto con Sherlock, la cosa più strana che si è sentito dire da lui. Tutto quello che è successo da quando è entrato in casa ha il sapore irrealedi un incubo, di una visione indotta da sostanze allucinogene, dalla febbre impossibile da disperdere tra un cielo troppo caldo e una distesa infinita di sabbia infuocata. Persino l'aria bruciava, nel deserto, e John ha ricordi anche troppo vivi della febbre che gli ha riarso le ossa e i pensieri.

Deve aver delirato, ne è certo come è certo di non aver avuto una sola notte di sonno tranquilla, una volta tornato a Londra, prima di trasferirsi in questa casa che ha testimoniato quietamente i suoi andirivieni nel corso di dieci anni.

Non è quindi strano, se Sherlock delira come un soldato qualsiasi appena tornato dall'inferno.

“Ho le chiavi?”

Sherlock riapre gli occhi, alza lo sguardo in quello di John. Anche nella penombra è facile distinguere il brillio innaturale nei suoi, trovarli lucidi mentre Sherlock finge tranquillità, immobilità.

“Qui,” insiste Sherlock, sciogliendo la propria posa meditativa per indicarsi la tempia. “Il mio cervello è la cosa più importante, John. Ma ci sono- ci sono stanze chiuse. Corridoi nascosti. Porte segrete. Ma tu-”

Sherlock si interrompe per un istante, forse desidera distogliere lo sguardo, tirare il fiato. Non fa nessuna delle due cose. Sbatte le palpebre e si morde leggermente il labbro inferiore, ma non fugge.

“Tu possiedi le chiavi, John. Puoi aprire qualsiasi porta, quando vuoi. Dovunque tu- dovunque tu voglia andare, puoi farlo.”

Sherlock tace, finalmente libera lo sguardo di John dallo scrutinio dei suoi occhi pallidi e troppo, troppo chiari.

“Ah, fammi spazio,” farfuglia John in risposta, spingendolo sul fianco perchè gli permetta di sedersi. Il calore di Sherlock contro la sua schiena è consolante, ma non è soltanto per il contatto fisico che ha voluto sedersi.

Quello che Sherlock gli ha appena detto, per quanto folle e assurdo, fantastico, cose che non succedono nella vita normale – pensa John, il grande esperto – è enorme, è fuori scala, è qualcosa che non può afferrare e comprendere immediatamente.

Deve sedersi perché così gli tremano un po' le gambe, perché non può mantenersi in piedi e pensare a quello che Sherlock ha appena detto allo stesso tempo.

“Sherlock... non è necessario,” mormora John, sull'orlo di un capogiro. “Ci sono cose che- Ci sono cose di cui puoi non aver voglia di parlare, senza che nessuno possa biasimarti per questo. Ci sono cose di cui _io_ non ho voglia di parlare, per esempio.”

Sherlock riapre gli occhi, li richiude dopo un solo secondo.

No, no.

Allunga una mano, poi stringe le dita di John tra le sue, con una tenerezza che è ancora rara dopo tutti questi anni.

“Non capisci. Tu devi averle. Tu puoi entrare dove vuoi. Vedere e toccare quello che vuoi. Non so perché dovresti volerlo, sono cose che non voglio vedere neanche io. Ma se vuoi, quando vuoi, è tutto tuo.”

D'altra parte, Sherlock ha ragione. Non tanto nel modo ossessivo con cui ripete il concetto, o nella colorita e persistente metafora del palazzo mentale, quanto nell'essenza del messaggio.

Sherlock desidera che John abbia libero accesso ad ogni parte di lui, ad ogni angolo della sua anima spesso tormentata.

È solo un altro modo – spaventoso, lusinghiero, romantico ma della specifica marca di romanticismo melodrammatico che è tipica di Sherlock – di confermare a John la più sacrosanta verità: Sherlock gli appartiene.

Nel bene e nel male, nella buona e nella cattiva sorte.

“Allora ti ascolto. Sherrinford era il maggiore, hai detto,” propone John, con un lieve sorriso di incoraggiamento.

La mano di Sherlock stringe più forte quella di John, e questi ricambia la stretta per confortarlo, per sostenerlo.

Se quello che desidera o meglio quello che crede di dover fare in questo momento è un'ulteriore passeggiata nella valle delle ombre, l'unica cosa che John può fare per lui è seguirlo passo passo, essergli vicino, pronto a proteggerlo come ha giurato di fare sempre.

Se Sherlock verserà anche solo una lacrima alla fine del racconto, ne sarà soltanto valsa la pena.

Sherlock annuisce, un cenno deciso del capo e riprende lentamente il racconto.

Questa stanza è buia. È un giorno qualsiasi di marzo dopo l'ultimo e definitivo ritorno di Sherlock e fuori è ormai calata la notte.

Questa stanza - il soggiorno di Baker Street – comparirà così com'è nel suo palazzo mentale, se stesso disteso sul divano a dar voce ai moti più segreti della sua anima, John seduto fedele al suo fianco.

La lettera di Anna può anche aver scardinato la porta nascosta di una stanza segreta, implacabile come il vento dell'Est ma priva di malizia o cattiveria, ma se quella porta dovesse mai chiudersi di nuovo, se quella porta dovesse chiudersi con uno schianto, non si chiuderebbe più sul dolore muto e impotente di uno Sherlock bambino.

Quel bambino è di nuovo adulto, e se quella porta si chiudesse di nuovo, adesso John ne avrebbe la chiave.

 

–

 

**Author's Note:**

> Per il titolo, e come colonna sonora di questo racconto, una delle decine di diverse versioni che ho ascoltato durante la scrittura: [La Danse Macabre](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Ye03Gu2dHA)
> 
> Questo racconto si colloca nello stesso 'verse di Come Home e si svolge un paio di mesi dopo il ritorno di Sherlock dalla missione in Serbia.
> 
> Sherrinford Holmes è il fratello maggiore teorizzato fin dai primi studiosi di Holmes: la sua presenza come primogenito avrebbe infatti liberato Mycroft e Sherlock dalla necessità di restare presso le tenute della famiglia ad amministrarne il patrimonio. 
> 
> Credo che quel 'I'm not given to outbursts of brotherly compassion. You know what happened to the other one' sia una strizzatina d'occhio degli autori proprio alle teorie riguardanti Sherrinford.
> 
> La storia di Sherrinford è molto più complicata del semplice e micidiale ricordo di Sherlock. Un giorno avrò il piacere di scriverla ;)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Début](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125568) by [TheAbominableWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter)




End file.
